In the traditional chip on board (COB) technology, a sensor can be mounted on a printed circuit board, and an optical filter and a motor are both mounted on a pedestal. The pedestal is plastic and is bonded on the printed circuit board. Some circuit elements, such as resistors, capacitors, etc are mounted on the printed circuit board. So, the camera module will have a larger volume, which goes against the miniaturization of the camera module. Further, because of the pedestal is made in one body, position and size of the sensor cannot be flexibly adjusted. Improvement in the art is preferred.